Steel Massimo
Steel Massimo, usually shortened to Massimo, is an original playable character for Mega Man X: Command Mission. Once just a regular Reploid, he was sickened by his own weakness, so he sought out the original Massimo to learn how to get stronger. A short time later, though, the original Massimo was captured by the Rebellion Army, leaving his armor and namesake to the current Massimo. When X and Spider first arrive at Tianna Camp, they meet Massimo, who's scared out of his wits and practically panicking. After realizing the three are working toward the same goal, Massimo joins forces with X and they continue deeper into the camp. Upon freeing the system operator, Nana, Massimo learns that the records show that the original Massimo was supposedly executed. A little later, near the boss room, Massimo splits from the group and meets with the original Massimo, chained and barely alive. He encourages the current Massimo that he can be strong too and to keep the armor. After X finds him and Massimo rejoins the group, the three confront Silver Horn, who pounds on Nana and mocks the original Massimo, pushing the current Massimo far enough to flatten Silver Horn with a single punch. After the trio defeats Silver Horn, Massimo confesses his past to X, but X and Spider boost Massimo's spirits and convince him to continue to help the group. His next significant role in the plot was the Vanallia Desert, as he tried to save X from the quicksand. Massimo also succumbed to the quicksand, even with Zero trying to save him despite abuse from Ferham. Luckily, the party survived. By the end of the game, Massimo ends up as a full-fledged warrior, mentally and physically, and feels confident in carrying on the namesake of Steel Massimo. Trivia *Strangely, the player never learns the playable Steel Massimo's original name. It is believed he inherited this name when he was given his armor by the original Massimo, and he never is given another name, nor is his original appearance shown. *It is believed that the original Steel Massimo was considerably smaller than the party member and weilded a sword as opposed to an axe. This idea comes from a poster seen in the skyroom poster "Viva la resistance!" which shows a pair of characters in a pseudo-sillouette wearing the Steel Massimo armor, one large one with an axe and a smaller one with a sword similar to Zero's. This is also hinted at by one of Massimo's concept art pieces, which depicts the original Steel Massimo wearing the armour (he is certainly less upright of posture, if not shorter than the playable Massimo) and holding a sword. *Its speculated by the majority of the fan community that the inspiration for Massimo's character derived from a creation of Capcom's earlier title Maximo Vs. Army of Zin. This speculation comes from the fact that Massimo's name is extremly similar to that of Maximo and his original character design included a sword which is Maximo's signature weapon. Furthermore, the final similarity is with Massimo's Glint Armor and how its coloring has an extreme resemblence to the coloring of Maximo's Gold Armor. Bitches! Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Playable Characters